


Win With Us

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: Draco and Harry are in sixth year. With the war approaching, what better way to find solace than with each other?





	Win With Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the month of December!
> 
> The prompt was “what’s one more?” And the word count was 235.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Sneaking around with Draco Malfoy was perhaps the most liberating and reckless deed Harry Potter had ever concerned himself with. The Wizarding War loomed ahead, and Voldemort was most definitely back and seeking power. Sixth year found two boys hopelessly lost and seeking reprieve with each other.

Today found them side by side beneath a tree by the lake.

“So, are you still thinking about becoming a Death Eater?” Potter asked with a wry smile, and Draco smirked as he pulled the raven haired boy closer.

“You wish.”

Harry chuckled, appreciating the minty scent of Draco’s breath. He was so close; a flicker of slate eyes to green allowed a seriousness to settle between them. The next moment found their lips flush, pressed softly in a match that was unexpected and completely insane but absolutely perfect. When they separated, Draco’s gaze held an amused twinkle that Harry fell head over heels for.

“Draco, come with us. Ron and Hermione and me. I don’t know how, or what kind of sacrifices it will take, but I can feel it in my bones... we’re going to defeat Voldemort. I want you to be there every step of the way. I want you to win with us.”

Draco’s lips twitched into the softest, most genuine of smiles.

“You know, I have broken every one of my father’s rules by falling in love with you, Potter. What’s one more?”


End file.
